


Six centimetres a second

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Japan, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Cherry blossoms and proposals
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Six centimetres a second

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while looking for a snippet to post for my wip game and couldn't remember writing it. Apparently it's from an Easter exchange in 2018 where it was submitted to another blog and posted there for some reason.it is also no longer attached to my current username over there.
> 
> I don't tend to write anything this fluffy anymore so maybe it's a treat for those that like that kind of thing.
> 
> I'm posting it here so that it is attached to my username somehow since I wrote it. Here is a link to the [original post on Tumblr](https://jestbee.tumblr.com/post/172993800632/easterphandomgifts-title-six-centimetres-a). Originally written in April 2018.

_2015  
Japan._

Dan plucks a cherry blossom from Phil's eyebrow and smiles. 

"You're a nutter," he says as Phil squints into the sunshine and looks over his shoulder. "Why did you want to come back here?" 

It's their last day and Dan had wanted to spend it having final adventures, exploring something they hadn't already, but Phil had been pretty insistent on coming back to the park one last time. 

When they'd arrived, he'd maneuvered Dan under a tree, blossoms cascading down over their shoulders at six centimetres a second, the wind making them loop and twirl. Branches swayed in a fragrant breeze and Dan breathed in. 

He had to laugh, Phil looked so serious and intent as he gripped Dans shoulders and moved him exactly where he wanted him. 

"What's so special about the park?" Dan asks, "we already got a selfie in the trees."

Phil nods, "I don't want a selfie. Just stand there." 

"Alright mate," Dan says, "But I stand by my previous statement. Absolute fucking nutter." 

Phil shakes his head and puts his hands in his pockets for a second before deciding against it and reaching for Dan's hand instead. 

"I love you," he says. 

Dan stops laughing. 

"I love you too…. What's up? You're kind of freaking me out." 

"No, no freaking out. I'm freaking out. You can't freak out too or we'll both be freaking out and this will be a disaster."

Phil is talking much too fast and gripping Dan's hand much too tight.

"What will?" Dan asks, "Why are you freaking out?"

"I'm doing this wrong," Phil says, his voice pitched high with irritation.

He stares off into the middle distance, frowning and chewing his lip for a second. He squints a bit more in the sun.

"Phil," Dan says snapping the fingers of his free hand in front of Phil's face. "Snap out of it. What the hell are you talking about?" 

"I love you," Phil repeats.

"You said."

"No… shush. Listen. I love you." 

Dan rolls his eyes. Phil is in one of those moods where he's done some sort of thinking that's got all wrapped up in his own particular brand of crazy and now he's trying to work it out and tell Dan about it. It's mostly just best to let him get on with it. 

He nods. Phil loves him, he knows that.

"I love you and this is our best holiday ever and I thought what a better time and place, you know?" 

Dan waits. 

"It would have to be a long… we couldn't. Not right away but… that doesn't matter because it matters that I love you and I want to be with you forever and I think you want to be with me forever." He takes a breath he hasn't had room for. "So, Japan, and a cherry blossom. Because you love aesthetics and this is aesthetic. I think. I don't fully know what that means but I know you like it and I want to give you everything you like and--" 

"Phil," Dan says, a wild grin tugging on his mouth because he's pretty sure… "get on with it."

Phil pauses. 

"You have to do it quicker," Dan explains, "You have to get to the point where I can say yes." 

Phil's face floods with something like relief and he grips Dan's hand tight briefly. His other hand goes to his pocket and he gives one last look around them to check no one is obviously watching. 

"Go on," Dan whispers. 

Phil drops to one knee.

-

_2018  
London._

"Phil!"

Dan doesn't have to wait too many seconds before Phil is clumsily running out onto the balcony.

"What? What happened?" 

"The trees have blossomed," Dan says, pointing even though Phil knows exactly where the trees are, growing in their pots, now a perfect soft pink rustling slightly. 

It's a rare warm day after what has been an extended winter and Dan suspects it is going to be a blip. 

But he'd checked anyway, taken his morning coffee outside and was pleasantly surprised when he found that he's, the trees had finally bloomed. 

"Yay," Phil says, "They're so pretty." 

A bit of wind picks up through the branches and Phil moves closer, Dan trailing behind him. 

"Yeah."

"It's like having a bit of Japan with us," Phil says. 

"It is, kind of." 

Phil turns to him, smiling. 

"Do you remember?" 

"Of course I do you idiot," Dan puts his coffee down on the bird feeder, and moves up close, slipping his arms around Phil's shoulders. "How could I forget?" 

"Do… Do you wish we'd actually got married?" Phil asks, because these are the kind of things he worries about. 

"We will," Dan shrugs. "Or we won't." 

"I asked so that we would though." 

"Hmm. I know. But like… the asking is the important part. You asking if I want to spend the rest of my life with you and me saying yes. That's the commitment part, Phil. The rest is just a party and some paperwork. It'll happen eventually." 

"Got another tour to do first," Phil says. 

"Yep, that. Then, who knows?" 

"The world is our oyster." Phil smiles wide. 

"I never understood that expression," Dan says. "Why an oyster?" 

"It's Shakespeare," Phil informs him. "Merry wives of Windsor." 

"Of course it is." 

"Our world can be something else if you like," Phil says, "anything you want." 

"Anything _we_ want," Dan corrects. 

Phil nods and the wind picks up, blowing his newly coiffed hair back in to his face. There is a flurry of delicate pink petals sent showering over them. 

Dan plucks a cherry blossom from Phil's eyebrow and smiles.


End file.
